Just a Kiss
by Kath13
Summary: What Happens after Elliot Gives Olivia a kiss


Authors Note: I had writen this before Unique Trio. Did not think it was fantastic...butjust ok. Decided to throw it to the wolves(readers) to see how they like it.

Title: Just a Kiss Summary: The things that happen after a simple little kiss Rating: NC17 Disclaimer" Please don't sue me! These guys belong to Dick Wolf. I just open the cage and let them run wild for a bit.  
Note: No real spoilers. Timeline is after Elliots separation. Not big a long stories, just quick smut.

Olivia couldn't believe that the perp got to walk. They didn't have enough eveidence to hold him. She sat there on her desk just staring off into space. She was pretty disappointed.  
About a half hour later Elliot saunters in. "Olivia, what are you still doing here? Everyone else is gone"

"I can't stop thinking about what happened" Olivia answered back. Elliot told her, "we'll tail him or do what ever it takes to get the evidence we need".

Olivia just looked away and didn't answer him in return. Elliot just stood looking at her from across his desk. He walked over to the other side to her desk, Olivia just continued to look away. "Hey," he said. He still did not get any response. He took his finger under her chin and turned her face to his. "We'll get what we need." Olivia just looked up at him, Elliot stood there looking down at her, neither one moved. Elliot's hand was still under her chin. Without warning Elliot slowly bent down to give her a soft kiss on the lips, it was just a small slow quick kiss. He broke away and moved back just an inch from her lips, just hovering, teasing, waiting for any kind of reaction. He moved back in to give her another kiss. His lips touched hers, he gently gave her a little tongue while he kissed her, his hand moving to the back of her neck. Olivia responded gently by using her tongue in return and put her hands on the sides of his waist and grabbed a bit of his shirt in her hands.

It wasn't a long kiss, just a few seconds. Elliot was the first to break away. He moved his face back enough just to look at her face. They both looked at each other and wondered where the sudden urge had come from.

"Take me Home." Olivia whispered to him.

Elliot didn't give a second thought to what she had just asked. They both took their cars and met over at Olivia's apartment. Once inside Elliot walked over to her. He stood there for a moment looking into her eyes. He took his hands and cupped her cheeks in his hands, her leaned in and gave her a soft deep kiss. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and got the same response back from Olivia. Their kiss had gotten hotter and heavier. He reached down and grabbed her ass with both hands and pulled her towards him.

Olivia felt his hardness when he pulled her towards him. She softly ground her crotch into his, wanting more.

Olivia pulled away and took Elliots hand and led him towards her bedroom. She slowly took off her shirt, never taking her eyes off him. She then took off her bra. Elliot moved closer to her and with both hands started to fondle Olivia's tits. He licked and sucked and squeezed. All Olivia could do was moan with pleasure.

Elliot pulled back, "Liv, take your pants off" he said.

Olivia did not hesitate, she was hot and wanted Elliot more then ever.

Elliot in turn took of his pants and unbuttoned his shirt,but did not take it off.

They both got on Olivia's bed. Elliot spread her legs with his hands, he slowly ran his hands up the inside of her thighs, teasing her. Getting closer to her hot spot then backing away.

She was getting hotter, and he knew it.

Elliot hovered above her and gave her a kiss, he slowly worked his way south, kissing her neck, her tits, her stomach...until he reached her hot wet core. She could feel his hot breath, she waited to feel his warm tongue on her center.

Olivia gently grabbed both sides of Elliots head, he smiled knowing exactly what she wanted.

He went right to work gently licking and sucking on her clit. He stuck his finger inside her and slowly finger fucked her while licking. Olivia just bucked and moaned under his tongue. She was on the edge and he knew it. He kept right on licking and sucking until she came. When she was finished he came up and gave her a kiss, she could taste herself on Elliots lips and tongue.

Elliot slowly entered her and started to slowly pump, in and out. Olivia moved her hips to his rhythm. It didnt take long before he called out her name and came inside her. He collasped on top of her and took a minute to catch his breath.

"You are totally hot" Elliot Said to her. Olivia just blushed. "Lets go shower and get cleaned up."

After they showered they both got dressed. "Do you want to stay?" Olivia asked?

"I dont know if I should." He answered back. "Lets see how things go, I will see you tomorrow."

Elliot gave her a slow long kiss. " I care about you alot Liv."

"I know." Was all she said. He turned walked out the door.


End file.
